gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer:XChisuka
Featured Character - BURT HUMMEL ★Profil 550px Best Chemistry Ever Datei:PromQueen9.jpg KLaINe Potassium, Lanthanum, Iodine, und Neon = FIREWORKS ---- "I think it is a storyline that is very sweet and endearing, and people love Kurt because they have gotten to grow up with him and gotten to grow with him. I think that was kind of the climax of a good journey that he was going through at the time; finding acceptance from himself, and finding acceptance from others, and all that. And finally meeting someone that was just like him, and finding someone that could love him the same way he wanted to love someone, it was just the tip of the iceberg." ---- Chris Colfer, on the Kurt and Blaine storyline♥ 400px|Chris Colfer ---- "One thing that people keep on saying to me is that the wealth and the fame must have made up for missing out on my childhood. But the idea of money - putting a price on your childhood - is ridiculous. You will never get those years back and you can't put a price on them." ---- Tom Felton about the childhood★ 400px|Tom Felton ---- "Katzen erreichen mühelos, was den Menschen versagt bleibt, durchs Leben zu gehen ohne Lärm zu machen." ---- von E. Hemingway 400px i LOVE Cats ♥ Datei:Tumblr_ltcq9c08zv1qgsq91.gif ★Meine Vorbilder *Tom Felton *Emma Watson *Chris Colfer *Lea Michele *Daniel Radcliffe *Katy Perry *Darren Criss & ein paar andere, doch bei deren Namen könnten die meisten nichts anfangen. 工 ❤ ㄚ◯∪ !! ★Zitate ★Über mich TV.com: "You can hate on Glee, but just knowing that millions of conservative parents were gasping in horror as their children were squealing with delight right next to them gave us some kind of hope for the future." ---- Harry Potter http://img59.imageshack.us/img59/7405/actb3.png http://img17.imageshack.us/img17/7770/actb5.png http://img192.imageshack.us/img192/6052/actb6.png http://img204.imageshack.us/img204/3828/actb2.png http://img402.imageshack.us/img402/996/actb4.png ---- http://img689.imageshack.us/img689/4121/shipsb6.png http://img528.imageshack.us/img528/6084/shipsb12.png ---- http://img836.imageshack.us/img836/4171/malfoy.png http://img600.imageshack.us/img600/8183/blacko.png http://img607.imageshack.us/img607/5046/hpa9.png http://img855.imageshack.us/img855/997/ootp.png http://img18.imageshack.us/img18/5266/hogwartsg.png ---- http://img703.imageshack.us/img703/6092/hpa14.png Glee http://img502.imageshack.us/img502/4118/shipsb2.png http://img832.imageshack.us/img832/1898/shipsb1.png http://img683.imageshack.us/img683/7303/shipsb4.png http://img690.imageshack.us/img690/3373/gleewarblers.png http://img9.imageshack.us/img9/2213/gleend.png http://img577.imageshack.us/img577/724/gleedalton.png http://img231.imageshack.us/img231/1337/gleecherios.png http://img585.imageshack.us/img585/7691/gleevd.png DC Comics http://img207.imageshack.us/img207/6789/otherb1.png http://img6.imageshack.us/img6/2844/otherb2.png The Hunger Games http://img696.imageshack.us/img696/3584/d12u.png ---- I'm beautiful in my way 'cause God makes no mistakes} I was born this way! 400px ---- "Manchmal spielt die Realität keine Rolle." - Glee 400px ---- "Was für unsere begrenzte Vernunft Magie ist, ist die Logik des Unendlichen." - Sri Aurobindo, Das Göttliche Leben, Zweites Buch, I 400px ---- "Die unglaublichen 6." - Glee ---- Signatur: |[http://de.glee.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:xChisuka Why isn't anyone ever just WHELMED? ★]| ---- ★Galerie Normal 2x16 231.jpg 220913 512x288 generated.jpg|Baby It's Cold Outside ~ Glee214img12.jpg Hello.png|St. Berry Most emotional musical number.jpg Kurthummell.jpg|Ich liebe dieses Bild. ThePowerOfMadonna.jpg 474px-Tumblr lh8wrd1pfV1qb3l6zo1 500.png 492px-Tumblr li7jybYqU31qee7fro1 500.jpg 600px-Candless.jpg Brittanyandsantanalinkingpinkies.png Tumblr lcxploQGjO1qb6vzio1 1280.jpg Lea-Jon-rachel-and-jesse-12878241-720-479.jpg|...Ich liebe Jon <33 BlaineandKurt.jpg LikeBoys.jpg Lea&Chris.jpg|Sie sehen aus wie Engel zusammen... GleeCastFotoshoot.jpg|Ich liebe Chris aus diesem Foto! Time100Chris.jpg ChrisPC.png HeatherChris.jpg Chris2.jpg DarrenChris.png BornThisWay.png Darren45.png|"since we're in Las Vegas..." Cory56.jpg Kurt9.png Kurt5.png Chris98.png Kurt279.png Kurt292.jpg Kurt172.jpg Kurt6.jpg Klaine65.jpg Klaine45.jpg Blaine43.jpg Pizes45.jpg Blaine40.jpg Klaine23d.jpg Klaine21.jpg Blaine6.jpg Blaine4s.jpg Blaine 2x09 308.jpg Blaine 2x09 190.jpg Blaine 2x09 081.jpg Baline 2x09 219.jpg Kurt56.jpg Kurt9.png Kurt5.png Cameron67.jpg Ehe87.png Riker67.jpg|Ja ich bin verrückt nach ihm, noch Fragen? This2.jpg Quinn&Santana.jpg Happydays.png GleeProject.jpg Kurt56u.jpg DarrenCriss.png Darren565.png Chris45.jpg DarrenHPPremiere.jpg Glee3DP8.png Glee3DP5.png Glee3DP3.jpg Glee3DP67.jpg Glee3DP78.jpg Glee3DP23.jpg Glee3DP56.jpg GleeCast56.jpg DarrenundMiniWarbler.jpg DarrenundminiWarbler2.jpg Chris87.jpg Glee-cast-3D-movie-premiere-08072011-06-430x299.jpg Chris75.jpg ChrisundMiniWarbler.jpg Chris&Kirstin.jpg Chris89.jpg Chris9345.jpg Chris967.jpg Chris04.jpg Chris!!.jpg Darren78.jpg Darrensolovely.jpg|Danke Darren <3 Harry Shum jr..jpg Klaine03g.png KlainePhotoshop76.jpg Cameront.png|'Cameron' Lea97.png J1U8JvbaDDBe4.jpg Chris032.png Chris93.png|Trevor Project 2011 Klaine894.jpg Trevor3.jpg Trevor4.jpg Blinn34.png Blaine032.png HoldOnToSixteen2.jpg NewDirections02.jpg Sam934.jpg Chritmas6.jpg Cast6.jpg Klaine023.png Tom02.jpg|Tom Felton Darren64.jpg|Darren und Chuck ABCTina.jpg Darren67.png CrissFamily.jpg|Darren mit seiner Familie GIF's ♥ Tumblr_liniveuItW1qbhqzso1_500.gif Chris265.gif Blaine.gif promdance.gif Klaine09z.gif Klaine5zio.gif Kuss9d.gif Blainea.gif Kurtb.gif BettKuss8v.gif Faberry345.gif Tumblr ll0jq50LMQ1qcs1oco1 500.gif Tike92.gif St.Berry45.gif Handhold.gif Klaine9856i.gif KurtSmile.gif Ron&Harry.gif Sammy4.gif Klaine03.gif Klaine23s.gif Blame93.gif RachelLive2011.gif Hummelberry64.gif Jesse456.gif KlaineLegit.gif HellNo23.gif Tina23.gif annoyed.gif Kurtcedes.gif Klaine02.gif TheTalk.gif Drarry.gif Draco.gif Klaine23.gif Speech45.gif Kurt3d.gif Bartie56.gif KurtSmile2.gif Santanacry3.gif Klaineo3.gif Klaine93.gif perfect3.gif Brittana23.gif Perfect65.gif Blaine90.gif Kurt74.gif Perfectglace.gif Merlin.gif Blinn8.gif Blanecedes.gif Kurt93u.gif ABC3.gif ABC5.gif Kurtbeeingcute.gif ABC6.gif Fuinn34.gif KurtCCup.gif Klaine024.gif Klaine023.gif StopinNameofLove.gif Harry3.gif MerryChristmas.gif No.6.gif LesendeKatze;D.gif Harry23.gif Kurt&Quinn.gif Kurt623.gif Kurt75.gif Darry52.gif KurtAudition.gif Snape.gif OTPperfect.gif Faberry5.gif LetItSnow4.gif Cold93.gif Americanhistory.gif Samcedes.gif Rokyhorror.gif Snow8.gif Darren4.gif Klaine027.gif LikeAPrayer.gif Draco03.gif Klaine238.gif Glee024.gif Kurt62.gif Blaine02.gif Darren34.gif Cameron.gif Darren35.gif Kurt89.gif DoctorWho.gif Draco45.gif ★OTP 550px 550px 550px KLAINE Klaine has fucking theme music that played when they first met and held hands and kissed and said ‘I love you’. That is endgame-level shit. Your argument is forever invalid. ZITATE ♥ ---- Blaine: "Kurt, there is a moment where you say to yourself – ‘Oh, there you are. I’ve been looking for you forever.’ Watching you do 'Blackbird' this week, that was a moment for me - about you. You move me, Kurt, and this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you." ---- Kurt: "I love you too. You know when you stop to think about it, Kurt Hummel's had a pretty good year." ---- Blaine: "You always zig when I think you're about to zag... and I love that about you. " ---- Kurt: "You take my breath away. And not just now! Tonight, on that stage. I was so proud to be with you." ---- ★My favorite Pairings 350px BRITTANA Santana: '''"Still, I have to accept that I love you. I love YOU, and I don't want to be with Sam, or Finn, or any of those other guys. I just want you. Please, say you love me back. Please." '''Brittany: "I love you, Santana. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else in this world." 350px ST.BERRY Jesse: "I couldn't stay away from her." 350px KURTCHEL - Sie wären perfekt füreinander. Kurt: "We have to go in. Strike that, we have to break in." 350px TIKE Tina: "You don’t talk that much, you hardly ever sing, but when I see you do that, it’s who you are. It’s what makes me feel you. Mike, you gotta know by now, when I see you dance…it’s why I fell in love with you." 350px PIZES Puck: "We all know I’m not the smartest guy in the world. But there are two lessons I learned the hard way. One: Never punch a cop. The other one? You can’t choose love. Love chooses you. I mean, I could have any girl I wanted. But here I am in the middle of geometry or English or something and the only girl I’ve got my eye on is a whole lotta woman." 350px QUINNTANA - Ich liebe ihre Freundschaft. Quinn: "Aren't we suposed to be the popular girls?" 350px FABERRY Rachel: "You have nothing to be scared of. You are a very pretty girl, Quinn. Prettiest girl I’ve ever met, but you are a lot more than that. " 350px KURTANNY Brittany: "A unicorn﻿ is somebody who’s magical and isn’t afraid to show it." 350px FABSON "Quinn and Finn are soulmates - love it or leave it." ★Random Post 500px SOURCE: Here ''' ★My favorite Characters Kurt878.jpg|Kurt Hummel|link= Kurt Blaine936.jpg|Blaine Anderson|link= Blaine PuckV5.jpg|Noah Puckerman|link= Puck Mercedes78.jpg|Mercedes Jones|link= Mercedes Tina3.jpg|Tina Cohen-Chang|link= Tina MikeOffice2.png|Mike Chang|link= Mike Burt34.jpg|Burt Hummel|link= Burt Beiste769.jpg|Shannon Beiste|link= Beiste 08 Sue, Will in Spielverderbspiele.jpg|Will Schuester|link= Will Jesse45.jpg|Jesse St. James|link= Jesse Holly2.jpg|Holly Holliday|link=Holly Glee-Warblers-500x305.png|Dalton Academy Warblers|link=Warblers Sugar motta.png|Sugar Motta|link=Sugar LaurenZizes3.jpg|Lauren Zizes|link=Lauren Brad hateonme.png|Brad|link=Brad ★My favorite Songs '''Staffel Eins Mr. Cellophane • Gold Digger • Like A Prayer • Defying Gravity • Rose's Turn • Bad Romance • 4 Minutes • To Sir, With Love • Beautiful • One • Last Name • Keep Holding On • True Colors • Highway to Hell • And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going • Take a Bow • Mercy • Maybe This Time • A House Is Not a Home • Total Eclipse of the Heart • Another One Bites the Dust • It's a Man's Man's Man's World • Bohemian Rhapsody • Somebody to Love • Journey Medley • Hello • Bad Romance • Sweet Caroline • Over the Rainbow • Don't Stop Believin' Staffel Zwei I Want to Hold Your Hand • For Good • Le Jazz Hot! • Candles • Baby, It's Cold Outside • Teenage Dream • Don't Cry For Me Argentina • Blackbird • Hell To The No • The Time Warp • One of Us • Need You Now • Bills, Bills, Bills • When I Get You Alone • Dog Days Are Over • Misery • Take Me or Leave Me • Born This Way • Somewhere Only We Know • Do Ya Think I'm Sexy? • Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy • Silly Love Songs • Animal • Raise Your Glass • I Feel Pretty/Unpretty • Rolling in the Deep • For Good • Loser Like Me • I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance with You • Some People • Pure Imagination • As If We Never Said Goodbye Staffel Drei It's Not Unusual • You Can't Stop the Beat • Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead • America • Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) • I'm The Greatest Star • Cool • It's All Over • A Boy Like That • I Can't Go For That (No Can Do)/You Make My Dreams Come True • Uptown Girl • Jolene • Perfect • ABC • Control • Man In The Mirror • We Are Young • Let It Snow • Santa Baby ★Video's CAMERON thumb|left|500px|Long Distance Call (Cover) - Cameron Mitchell thumb|left|500px|Blackbird (Cover) - Cameron Mitchellthumb|500px|left|All My Love (Original) - Cameron Mitchell Adam Lambert & Band thumb|500px|left|Adam Lambert - Sleepwalker (LIVE!)thumb|500px|left|Tommy Joe Ratliff in "KILLER" ANIME's thumb|500px|left|Memory... thumb|500px|left|A Thousand Miles [It Rock|thumb|500px|left|[RS Make It Rock]]thumb|500px|left|Come and get me KLAINE thumb|500px|left|Fairytale Ending (K&B) thumb|500px|left|k&b; You make it real for methumb|500px|left|Love and Heat DISNEY thumb|left|500px|Hoppípolla FASHION NIGHT OUT [[Video:Glee's Fashion Night Out|thumb|left|500px|'Glee Cast' - Fashion Night Out]] GAME OF THRONS thumb|500px|left|Losing Your Memory - Game of Thrones GLEE thumb|500px|left|Quinn Fabray - Lost along the waythumb|500px|left|McKinley Fight Clubthumb|500px|left|Glee Cast - What I've Donethumb|500px|left|how do you measure a year in the life? AMERICAN HORROR STORY  thumb|500px|left|It's a filthy world we live in...[Violet & Tate] thumb|500px|left|"Hi, i'm Tate. I'm dead. Wanna hook up?" thumb|500px|left|Tate Langdon II Yo think I am crazy? thumb|500px|left|'Til I wake your ghost